Identity Crisis
by SaiyanofLight
Summary: Sairichi's daughter is dying from a fatal illness. He enters the next Budokai tournament so he can get enough money to buy the cure. But when Goku confronts him, Sairichi discovers he was once a warrior named Brolly who was thought to have died.


Chapter 1: A rude awakening.

He was after him again. The one with the golden,spiky hair. The one with no shirt, and the torn orange pants, and the blue shoes. Sairichi Minako sprinted through a barren wasteland. Fire erupted at all corners, and he heard screams of dying citizens echoing through the silent air. Behind him had been the golden haired warrior again, chasing Sairichi.

"Broly!" the golden warrior said. "Broly! I'm not going to let you harm anyone else ever again!"

"Leave me alone! I don't know who you're talking about!" Sairichi shouted, looking behind him.

Suddenly, the golden haired warrior appeared in front of him. He glowed, like Sairichi always did when he got angry. He shined like some sort of guardian angel. If the golden haired warrior wasn't so angry, wasn't so scary, Sairichi would've felt safe around him. The golden haired warrior's nostrils flared.

"You're going to pay for all of your crimes!" The Golden haired warrior said. He cupped his hands. Sairichi wanted to run away, but he couldn't move. He felt paralyzed, as if the Golden haired warrior held him with telekinesis.

"W-What are you doing?" Sairichi questioned.

The golden haired warrior began to chant something strange.

"Ka..me..."

"Stop it!" Sairichi shouted.

"Ha...me..."

"I said stop it!"

"HA!"

A giant wave of blue light launched out of the Golden haired warrior's palms like a tidal wave. Sairichi felt unbelievable anguish tearing through him.

"KAKORATTO!" Sairichi shouted.

And then...Sairichi woke up. His breaths were heavy, and sweat was dangling off of his muscular body. His sheets were soaked, and his heart was beating wildly. As if Sairichi was on the verge of having a heart attack.

"Sairichi," a lovely, melodic voice called beside him.

Sairichi turned his head to look at his beautiful wife, Kairi Minako. She had red hair with bangs dangling off of her forehead, eyes as green and lovely as grass in the spring, a beautifully button shaped nose, and enough love to teach the most evil of persons how to share compassion.

"Are you ok, honey?" Kairi asked.

Sairichi held his forehead. It, too, was covered in sweat.

"I had the dream again."

Kairi placed the palm of her hand on Sairichi's tense back. Her soothing touch actually helped lessen some of his pain.

"Sairichi, I'm really worried about you. You need to go see a psychiatrist. Maybe those dreams have something to do with your past."

"I will see a doctor. But only after the tournament. Right now, saving Bura's life is much more important."

Kairi nodded in agreement, but also looked equally concerned.

"That guy who keeps chasing you in your dreams. Do you think he's this Kakoratto you keep yelling?"

The name made Sairichi teethe with anger, but he didn't know why. Sairichi didn't know how or why he knew that name, for it didn't sound like anything that he'd hear on Earth. But it was the only thing he could remember about his past, the only link to his history.

"I don't know. Most likely." Sairichi said. He thrust the blanket off of her and stood off the bed. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To see my daughter."

"I'll come with you."

"No," Sairichi said, walking towards the door. "I need to see her alone. I need to remind myself why I'm gonna fight in that tournament tomorrow."

Sairichi left the master bedroom, and walked across the hallway. Their floors creaked with each step, the sounds of a dying, old, poor house. The Minako family never had much of anything. They were always scrounging for money. But Sairichi felt like he was the wealthiest man in the world having a lovely wife like Kairi, and an even lovelier daughter in Bura. But now, with Bura contracting a deadly virus, Sairichi realized he needed money. And fast. Sairichi, with his powers, thought about robbing a bank. But that wouldn't have been right. That wouldn't have been the proper way to go about doing things. He needed to get enough money for the cure fair and square. The only way to do that was to enter the tournament. To win.

Sairichi entered Bura's bedroom. She was fast asleep in the darkness. Even though she was sick, her illness couldn't take away her awesome beauty. She had only been fourteen, yet her chest was already filled out. She had her mother's red hair, but it was short like her father's, and also inherited Sairichi's eyes. Perhaps the strangest feature she had was her tail. Sairichi wanted to cut it off, but Bura told him anytime he touched it that it hurt her, so he left it there. It made her unique, made her different and special. And of course the kids at school didn't tease her for it. One guy tried, and Bura ended up breaking the guy's jaw in several places just by slapping him.

Sairichi walked up to Bura, bent down, and brushed her hair aside. Her skin was pale. The virus had already begun to take affect. Her breaths were heavy, as if she was panting in her sleep. A tear drew from Sairichi's eyes.

"I promise I'll save you, Bura. I won't let anything happen to you. Even if it kills me. I swear on my life I will."

Sairichi settled his wet lips on Bura's cheek, planting on her a golden kiss that was like a sacred oath to him. Like writing a signature on a contract. Now, Sairichi had to get that cure. He had to no matter what.


End file.
